The Very Thought of You
by Isabelle1
Summary: AU. Rory goes to London and encounters three very charming Brits; Tristan, Dean, and Jess. *TRORY* with a little R/J. WARNING- last chapter includes steamy kisses, a brawl between the boys, and angry words. COMPLETE
1. Tristan

The Very Thought of You  
  
A/N: If it reminds you of the movie, it should because I borrowed some stuff from it.  
  
Summary: An American woman (Rory) recently arrives in London from Stars Hollow and meets three young British men (Tristan, Jess, and Dean).  
  
Chapter 1: Tristan  
  
"I met someone," Tristan said smiling with a dreamy far-away look in his eyes.  
  
Dean and Jess turn to each other with a knowing look. They knew their friend was hopeless, but Tristan couldn't help it. He was chasing after girls since the age of eight. Adding to his already handsome appearance, Tristan just happens to be a true blue blooded royal whose bank account was taken care of by dear old granddad. They turn back to their long time friend and Jess says, "You said that last month. I believe her name was Juliette, the month before that, I believe her name was Catherine, should I continue?"  
  
Tristan runs his hands through his chaotic blonde hair. "But this girl is different," he insisted, "She's not at all intimidated by me. Can you imagine that?! Girls usually bat their eyelashes and flirt like crazy with me."  
  
"Yea, all the women in this world crumble at you feet," Dean said sarcastically.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, she told me to get bent and die." Tristan said with a straight face.  
  
Dean and Jess start laughing, "I beginning to like this girl," said Jess. "Anyone who has the courage to stand up to Tristan Dugrey III wins my respect."  
  
It was a busy Friday night at Charlie's, a popular hang-out for the locals, and we see three very attractive men having their monthly ritual. Of course lately it has been difficult to get all three together since Dean is traveling with a theatrical performance group, Jess just finished his book tour, and Tristan was busy spending his father's money. At first glance these three boys seems like an oddly matched group of friends. But behind appearances and social status, they have a bond that has not been broken by anything or anyone.  
  
"I really have to tell you what happened." Tristan continued, "About three weeks ago I was outside LAX and I see an empty luggage cart, so I pick up my bags and quickly make my way over there..."  
  
***********Flashback-Tristan at the airport*********  
  
"That's my cart," said a beautiful brunette as she starts unloading her luggage onto it.  
  
"Miss, I beg your pardon but this is my cart, I saw it first," Tritan said coldly. Even though this girl was annoying, he couldn't help noticing how her sapphire eyes made her look absolutely stunning.  
  
"I just put my dollar in the machine, so its my cart." Explained the mysterious lady, "You're British right?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Tristan said tentatively wondering what being British had anything to do with his luggage cart being stolen.  
  
"Well I'm heading to London. Yesterday I closed my eyes and placed my finger on a map and 12 hours from now, that's where I'll be. There's another cart over there."  
  
Tristan turned around to look for the cart and when turned back, she was gone.  
  
************* "Great story Tris, I should put that in my next book, I'm sure it'll be a top seller." Jess said.  
  
"Shut up I wasn't finished!"  
  
"There's more to this story? All I got out of it was a luggage cart, girl, luggage cart, and more luggage carts." Jess said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Focus on the girl!" exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"I would love to if you would stop talking about luggage carts." Jess said as he helped himself to Tristan's untouched fries.  
  
*********Flashback-Airport check-in line*********  
  
Tristan finally made it to the front of the line and as he was confirming his reservations he noticed that the girl he met earlier was at the counter, two lines to his right.  
  
"Would it be possible to buy that girl standing over there a first class ticket and have her sit next to me?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"Sir that's not possible, I would need to see her passport and her flight reservation ticket."  
  
"Isn't there any way to get around that? Couldn't you tell her that she won a free 1st class ticket to London, please?" begged Tristan. He gave her a sad little smile and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
The lady behind the desk wilted at Tristan's pleading gaze. "Okay sir, I'll take care of everything."  
  
"Thank you," said Tristan and gave her the sexiest smile.  
  
**********On the plane***********  
  
Tristan sat comfortably in his seat as he waits patiently for his mysterious chestnut hair girl. He looks out the window and realizes that the plane is about to take off. He feels someone take their seat next to him, as he turns, he is attacked by a horribly pungent perfume. He looks at the person sitting next to him and he realizes that a big bosomed middle age woman with gigantic red hair just sat next to him.  
  
The woman gave him a terrifying smile and said, "This is going to be a wonderful flight." She gave Tristan a wink and a rub on his knee.  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" Tristan asked totally horrified, "May I ask how you got this seat?"  
  
"Well sugar, there was this adorable young lady who wanted to sell her first class ticket; so here I am. How could I possibly be so lucky? I have a first class ticket and a handsome man sitting next to me." She said with a seductive undertone.  
  
"Ma'am, please excuse me." Tristan said politely trying hard not to touch her as jump over her and run away.  
  
He peeked though the curtain that divided the first class passengers from the economy class to search for that girl. Looking at the sea of noisy kids, loud parents, and tired grandparents, he found her. She was near the back with her face tilted towards the window. He made his way over to her and said, "Hello I'm Tristan." With full confidence in his voice.  
  
Looking up, Rory wondered why this overconfident man kept popping up everywhere. He was definitely sexy but way too cocky to be attractive in her taste. "Hi, I'm Rory."  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"So far no one has claimed it, so I guess its available."  
  
"Rumor has it that you won a first class ticket." Tristan stated as he sat in the seat next to hers.  
  
"I'm sorry, I sold the ticket to someone else. If you asked me sooner, I would have gladly sold you the ticket."  
  
Tristan looked at her with a baffled expression. Does she actually think that I, Tristan Dugrey, lack money and that I would try to buy a ticket from her?! "NO! You don't understand, I bought you the first class ticket expecting that you would actually use it and honor me with your company on this flight." Tristan explained with a suave finish at the end.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell makes you think that you can "buy" me?!" Rory exclaimed. Rory looked at Tristan's face and realized that this young man has never been questioned like that before.  
  
"Miss, I really didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Said Tristan who was still confused on exactly what happened. He stood up and made his way across the aisle and sat in the seat closest to the window. He looked out gloomily at the clouds below. Feeling a little hurt and embarrassed, he wondered what he did wrong. And after a few minutes pondering on it, he came to the conclusion that it was entirely Rory's fault. She was the lunatic who turned down a sexy man with a very big bank account.  
  
***** "Why in bloody hell did you tell us that miserable story?!" Dean said.  
  
"Because my friends, I think she's the one. She intelligent, she's beautiful, she's everything a woman should be!"  
  
"But this girl hates you and you think you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"  
  
"Yes." Tristan said hopelessly. "But you didn't let me finish my story. The best part is when she came over." ******  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No," Tristan said flatly without facing the voice behind him.  
  
"I came to apologize," Rory offered, "and I was hoping that you take this money back."  
  
Tristan's head snaps towards Rory and realized that this flight might actually turn out to be an amazing journey. "No no, let's forget about all of that and start fresh. Hello, I'm Tristan Dugrey." Tristan said as he offered his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Tristan, my name is Rory..."  
  
*************** "I still think it's a miserable story." Dean said, "What happened to the girl after the flight?"  
  
"Oh she's staying at the manor." Tristan said casually.  
  
"You're actually serious about this girl." Jess said with a look of disbelief. "The last girl that stayed there was Nikki."  
  
"Let's not talk about that." Tristan said with a cringe. "I know I'm not the most faithful guy, I know I have made so many errors in my past, but this girl makes me want to become a better man."  
  
Dean and Jess looked at Tristan with a look of skepticism. Not sure whether to laugh or applaud, they continued to stare in disbelief.  
  
Dean cleared his throat to cut the awkward silence and said, "Hate to leave early guys, but I have a date with a beautiful goddess tonight." Dean got up from the table and took some money out of his pocket. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Tell Laura I said hi," Jess said, thankful that he didn't have to comment on Tristan little speech.  
  
"I can't because I broke up with her last week." Dean said  
  
"Huh?" questioned Jess. "Who could possibly be better than Laura?"  
  
Dean gave a shrug and a goofy grin as he exited the door. 


	2. Dean

CHAPTER 2: DEAN  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," Dean said as he saw the door open and his beautiful goddess appeared before him.  
  
"It's okay, I hope you didn't have trouble finding this place. My friend Paris left for France yesterday and asked me to house-sit for her. When I have a kid I vow never to name her after the city where she was born in. It must be really horrible when you have to introduce yourself with a name like that. Image saying, 'Hi I'm Paris, I'm from Paris. No wonder she turned out the way she did." Rory said with a laugh. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
"I don't think so, we should go or we'll be late for our reservation at Vama." Dean said. He saw her face lit up, "Yes, I remembered that you mentioned before that you loved Indian food."  
  
******IN THE RESTAURANT**********  
  
"Rory, I can't read this menu." Dean said with a look of frustration.  
  
"Years of reading take-out menus from Indian restaurants has made me fluent, well at least in Indian food names. This reminds me of the time my mom and I ordered Indian food five days in a row because Luke and her got into a fight. The smell of curry stayed in the house for days my mom was tempted to burn down our house!" Rory said smiling, "You see, my mom and I can't cook. We live on coffee, things that we can cook in the microwave, Luke's food, more coffee, and every type of delivery food from Hartford."  
  
"This is the first time you mentioned your mother." Dean said to her.  
  
"She passed away last year, she was driving back from Hartford when she lost control of the wheel and the car spun out of control. That night my grandparents and her had a fight and my grandparents blame themselves for what happened." Rory said quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rory," Dean said as he placed his hand over hers.  
  
"That's why I'm here. My grandparents wanted to keep me in a little safe world so no one can ever harm me and I just couldn't take it anymore, it was too suffocating. They hired a chauffer, a bodyguard, and they even sent me to a very exclusive private school where all the Diplomat's kids go for safety precaution. I love my grandparents and I don't blame them for what happened, but I need to have my own life now. So here I am, this is my new beginning." Rory said.  
  
Dean lifted her hand to his lips and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Rory inquired.  
  
"For being the bravest person I know." Dean replied.  
  
**********In front of the apartment**********  
  
"I had a great time, Rory. Thank you for giving me a chance to go on a date with you tonight." Dean said a little sheepishly.  
  
"If you are still embarrassed of what happened yesterday, forget about it. I had a wonderful time." Rory said with an evil grin.  
  
Changing the subject Dean asks, "Didn't you mentioned that you were only house-sitting? Where do you usually stay?"  
  
"A wealthy young man has a huge estate and he offered me a place to stay." Rory said with a straight face.  
  
"No, seriously. "Dean said as he starts to fidget with his jacket.  
  
Rory burst out laughing, "Are you jealous? My relationship with him is purely platonic. He reminds me of an old friend from Chilton; he's completely arrogant but has the biggest heart in the world."  
  
"Ror, I'm not comfortable with you living with a guy like that. Why don't you came and stay with me."  
  
"Dean, I'm completely content with my living situation. Please don't become overprotective, This is only our first date!"  
  
"I know but now you have let me into your world. You're beautiful, intelligent, and the sweetest person I have ever met. I just want things to work out for us, and this guy, well truthfully, he scares me."  
  
"Dean, I really had a lot of fun tonight, but please don't say anything to ruin it." And with that Rory ends the conversation with a peck on his cheek.  
  
******Inside the Apartment************ Rory glanced at the blinking light of the answering machine as she entered the living room. She pressed the start button and sat on the couch. As she was removing her shoes, Tristan's voice began to play. 'Hey Rory, I miss you terribly! So I came up with a brilliant plan. I have the greatest movie in my hand, tons of junk food, and little ol' me for company. Call me when you get back."  
  
*beep*  
  
"Rory, it's Paris. Did you happen to see where I placed that blue envelope I was holding before I headed out the door? If you see it, could you send it to me. Thanks. Hey, its 12:30 over there and you're not home. I want all the details of your little rendezvous. Call me.  
  
Rory picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Dugrey Estate.  
  
"Good evening, Dugrey residence."  
  
"Hi Nathaniel, is Tris awake?" Rory said with a smile. She totally got a kick out of the whole butler thing.  
  
"Miss, he's in the library. He usually does not like to be bothered when he's inside."  
  
"Nathaniel."  
  
"::Sigh:: you are an evil little lady. How did you know I was watching the tele? I had the volume on mute!"  
  
"Thank you Nathaniel." Rory said sweetly. She entered the bedroom to search for her pjs.  
  
"Rory?" questioned Tristan as soon as Nathaniel appeared at the door with the phone in his hand. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and handed the phone to the young man who has been in his care for the last eighteen years. He still remembered the first day when he was hired as a butler :ahem: more like a caretaker; but he couldn't ask for a better job. Now Tris has fallen in love. My, they really do grow up fast.  
  
"Nathan, earth to Nathaniel.let go of the phone." Tristan said with a concerned look.  
  
"It's your little angel," Nathaniel said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey Rory. So are you going to take my offer of a great movie and company?" Tristan asked wishing that that her answer would be yes.  
  
"Yup, be sure to pick up a couple cups of coffee before you get here. I'll see you later Tris." Rory said. She hung up the phone and continued her search for her elusive PJs. Aha, in my closet on a hanger, huh? Oh yeah, Paris has a maid! After getting into her Pjs she reaches for the phone to call Paris.  
  
"Paris Geller"  
  
"Wow you sound a little annoyed." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"You would be too if someone called you in the middle of the night!" Paris said grumpily.  
  
"This is your vacation, you have plenty of time to sleep. Now wake up and listen!" Rory said excitedly.  
  
"Alright, I'm listening," mumbled Paris.  
  
"::sigh:: I went on a date with Dean." Rory said.  
  
"The one who was stalking you for the last couple of days?"  
  
"He wasn't stalking me! We just happened to be at the same places, that means we have the same interests."  
  
"Rory, I don't know about this guy. Truthfully, he sounds a little scary. Just be careful. Hey do I hear my doorbell???" Paris said with confusion.  
  
"Oh that must be Tristan, hold on a sec." Rory gets up from the couch and opens the door. Tristan greets her with a big smile. "Come in, I'll be off in a minute."  
  
"Paris, I'll call you later. Sorry I woke you up." Rory said sweetly.  
  
"No you're not but I forgive you anyways. If my opinion counts for anything, my vote is for Tristan. Bye." Paris said as she tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Tristan," yelled Rory from her room, "get the movie started I'll be there in a second."  
  
Back in the living room Tristan nervously waited for her. He popped the dvd into the dvd player and sat on the couch. He lifted his leg and placed it on top on the coffee table, then took it down a few seconds later. He stretched his arm on the back of the sofa but decided that it may send a 'hey-babe-snuggle-with-me' message so he placed his hands on his lap.  
  
Rory walks in, "Tristan you don't look comfortable. Take your shoes off and relax. And you're swearing a sweater?! We're going to watch a movie and yet you manage to look so preppy."  
  
Tristan smiled, "If you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask." He took off his shoes and his sweater revealing only a white wife-beater. "Shall we continue with the rest of the clothes?" Tristan asked with a smirk.  
  
"Tristan if I wanted to naked, you'd be completely naked by now." Rory said boldly as she sat down next to him. "Besides, I'll choose Charlie and the chocolate factory over you any day."  
  
Tristan grabs his heart, "you can be so cruel."  
  
"Shh.the movie is about to start." Rory said excitedly. She picked up the remote control and dimmed the lights and increased the volume. She unconsciously snuggled closer to Tristan unaware of the fact that it was driving Tristan insane.  
  
Tristan raised his arm and draped it over her shoulder. Rory placed her head on his chest and the two of them continued to watch the film in silence. When the movie was almost over Rory placed her hand on his chest. Tristan froze in fear. He looked down and realized that Rory was sleeping.  
  
He placed a kiss on her head breathing in the smell of her rose scented hair. Careful not the wake her, he slowly lifted her up and carried her to her room. Placing her in her bed he couldn't resist giving her another kiss. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her silky hair. He turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Tris," Rory asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" Tristan asked quietly.  
  
"Stay," Rory said as she extended her arm towards him.  
  
Tristan's heart was racing and she didn't have to ask twice. He climbed into bed and Rory automatically snuggled close to him. Rory loved the feeling of having his arms around her. His warmth was so inviting that in a matter of minutes Rory was in a deep slumber.  
  
Tristan on the other hand could not sleep; one, because he wanted to cherish this moment forever and second, the person in his arms is the most beautiful, gentle, intelligent person he has ever encountered. 


	3. Jess

THE VERY THOUGHT OF YOU  
  
  
  
JESS  
  
  
  
A/N: Just to clear up some things, Rory has been staying with Tristan for the past three weeks. During her stay there, they became good friends. Rory met Dean a couple of days ago and their date is a one-time deal. I needed to throw Dean into the picture somehow. Let's see what else, um.. Rory has no history with any of the guys. I think that's about it. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
AT THE BOOKSTORE  
  
Damn where is that book? You would think that after searching four bookstores, at least one place would carry it. Aha, I finally found you! Why do I see another hand on my book? Rory looks at the hand and turns her attention to the mysterious book snatcher. A pair of creamy chocolate eyes stared back at her. The raven-haired boy was giving her an amused smirk. Why are all the British boys so damn arrogant? Grrr..let go of my book.  
  
Jess couldn't decide whether to laugh at how determined this young lady was in getting this book, or to completely melt at the sight of this innocent beauty. I do give her credit for excellent taste in books. But dammit, I've been dying to get a copy of this book for two weeks now.  
  
Jess removes his hand from the book, "Enjoy the book miss."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said with astonishment in her voice. She was expecting a little fight; maybe the British aren't so bad. Rory pulls the book out of the shelf, "This is not the only book Tom Wolfe wrote, he wrote this amazing book called..and I'm speaking to myself." Rory looked at the vacant space next to her and wondered where that man went off to. She looked down the aisle and found no one that resembled the mysterious young man.  
  
**********At the coffee shop********  
  
"Ah, the lady who stole my book." Jess said as he saw the chestnut haired girl enter his favorite coffee house.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory questioned, then she remembered why he looked so familiar, "I do not steal and plus you backed down during the book war."  
  
"I didn't realize that it was a war or I would have brought an army."  
  
"An army could not keep me away from this book. This book is amazing," exclaimed Rory.  
  
"Thank you for rubbing it in. As much as I would like to continue this amusing banter, I unfortunately have to go to work. Until next time miss, good-bye." Jess said as he picked up his messenger bag and headed out the door.  
  
Why does that intriguing young man keep disappearing? I didn't even get his name.  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
Rory jumped, why the hell is my bag ringing?! Rory searched frantically in her bag to try and locate the thing that was making that noise. Hmm, since when do I own a phone? Rory flips open her phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Do you like your present," inquired Tristan with a yawn. "Wow, excuse the yawn, it's too early to be awake!"  
  
"You're excused for the yawn and yes I like the phone although that was after the mild heart attack I got when my bag started to vibrate and ring!" Rory said accusingly.  
  
"So sorry dear," Tristan said, "Anyways, I'm too hot for you not to forgive me."  
  
"Tristan." Rory began but Tristan cut her off.  
  
"Rory dear, I need to ask the biggest favor from you," Tristan began.  
  
"Tristan, it's nine o'clock in the morning its too early for sex," Rory teased.  
  
"Did I actually hear the words Tristan and sex come out of your mouth," questioned a very awake Tristan. "Wait, stop distracting me! Focus Tristan; my grandmother heard from someone that I was having a female friend live with me and she insists that she meet this woman immediately."  
  
"Now I'm scared." Rory said.  
  
"My grandmother is a sweet old lady but she's very traditional and this whole living situation is throwing her into panic overdrive." Tristan explained. "Rory, I know she'll love you and tea at grandma's place is always delicious."  
  
"There's no way to get out of it, right?" Rory asked  
  
"Trust me, you'll have a wonderful time and a full tummy."  
  
"So when is this tea ceremony thing?"  
  
"Later this afternoon. I'll call you later with more details." Tristan said. "Rory, thanks for doing this. I'll take you out to Charlie's tonight."  
  
Rory smiles, "The burger at Charlie's almost taste as good at the ones at Luke's Diner." saying it more to herself then to the person on the other line.  
  
"I'll call you later Ror," Tristan said.  
  
"Bye, and thanks for the phone but you know I can't keep it." And with that Rory hangs up the phone. She hoped that the phone was a gift from the kindness of his heart and she knew it was but it just felt wrong to keep it. Tristan is very generous with his money and truthfully it is making Rory uncomfortable. She wished that he would tone done his expensive gifts and generous offers. But that was his lifestyle and to top it off, she was going to have tea with Granny!  
  
  
  
*********** Afternoon at the park*********  
  
  
  
"We really have to stop meeting like this." Jess said as he noticed his mysterious girl walk by him, "Before long you'll know all my special places in London."  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude, wait, what am I saying?" exclaimed Rory, "This is a public park!"  
  
"So are you stalking me?" Jess questioned with his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"Excuse me?! You're certainly full of yourself!" Rory said.  
  
"Hey calm down, I was only teasing. We really got off on the wrong foot; if its okay with you I'd like to start over." Jess said. "Hello, Jess Mariano, writer, musician, and daredevil extraordinaire. And you are?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore, writer, traveler, and book snatcher." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Rory Gilmore." Jess said.  
  
"Likewise, and to start off this friendship I'd like to give you this." Rory said as she takes out the book she purchased earlier out of her bag and gives it to Jess.  
  
"But this is your copy, I can't take it." Jess insisted. "I appreciate the gesture but I heard this book is amazing so you should keep it."  
  
"I'm finished with it and plus, I could always buy another one later." Rory said as she gently shoved the book back into Jess's hands.  
  
"You're done?! But you bought it this morning!" exclaimed Jess.  
  
Rory shrugs, "Like I said, it really is good book. Hey didn't you mention that you had to go to work earlier at the coffee shop?"  
  
"This is my workplace." Jess said while gesturing to the park that surrounds them.  
  
"You work at the park?" questioned Rory.  
  
"I'm a writer, this is where I try to find my inspiration." Jess said.  
  
"So have your inspiration yet?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I have," Jess said with a smile on his face.  
  
A blushing Rory responds, "Okay um, now that you are inspired I should leave you so you can finish up your work."  
  
"No, stay a while longer," Jess insisted.  
  
"I would really like to, but I have to go and have tea," Rory said with a laugh. "I really do adore your English traditions."  
  
"What else do you adore besides our tea?" inquired Jess who was trying to keep Rory from leaving.  
  
With a mischievous smile on her face, "Well, the British men aren't so bad."  
  
"Ah, you said men. Men, plural meaning more than one." Jess questioned with his trademark raised eyebrow.  
  
"BBMak, three very cute guys," Rory said, "Oh! I also love how everyone says 'lovely' and 'wicked'," Rory said with a huge grin.  
  
"Are you mocking the Brits?!" Jess teasingly asked.  
  
"No no, I really love it here and everything about it." Rory said laughing. "Jess, it was a pleasure meeting you but I really have to go or I'll be late!"  
  
"Until next time Rory Gilmore." Jess said with disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I guess we'll bump into each other again, enjoy the book." Rory said with a smile. She turned around and walked towards the gates of the park.  
  
Jess continued to look at her until she got lost in the crowd of people. He retrieved his laptop from his messenger bag and began typing. He finally found his muse. 


	4. Confusion

The Very Thought of You  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Confusion  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The British accent is throwing people off, I hope this helps. If you can't imagine Dean, Tris, and Jess with British accents, imagine someone with a sexy British voice like Craig David, Joseph Finnes, Sean Connery, or Hugh Grant and have their voice transfer over to the characters. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
::AT THE PUB::  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I took Rory to grams for tea and we headed to Charlie's afterwards." Tristan said as he took his seat on the barstool.  
  
"Who the hell is Rory?" inquired Dean.  
  
"The girl that is staying with me at the manor. Actually she was house- sitting for her friend last week but now she's back at the manor." Tristan explained as he took off his coat.  
  
Dean choked on his beer. Dean started to cough and turn red.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Jess and he approached the two guys.  
  
Ignoring Jess, Dean turned to Tristan, "Her name wouldn't be Rory Gilmore, would it?"  
  
"Yes, that is her name," Tristan said slowly as he tried to make sense of what was going on.  
  
Dean abruptly stood up and grabbed Tristan by the collar. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?!"  
  
Jess pulls Dean off of Tristan and stands between the two. "Don't make a scene. Let's sit down and I'm sure we can clear up this little confusion. Wait, that name sounds familiar. Oh bloody hell, she wouldn't happen to have the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen?  
  
Dean and Tristan nodded in unison.  
  
"A shy smile?" Jess continued.  
  
The two boys nodded again.  
  
"And she smell like she just walked out of a fragrant rose garden?" Jess finished.  
  
"Don't tell me you know her too." Tristan said glumly.  
  
"I still don't understand what the hell you're doing with my girlfriend?" Dean asked taking a step towards Tristan's direction.  
  
"Your girlfriend?!" Tristan asked, "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"I'm going out with her!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
"Like I bloody care, she's LIVING with me." Tristan stated.  
  
They both turn to Jess. "Don't look at me, I am not involved in this crazy triangle. In fact I think this a lovely time to take a walk. I'll see you guys later." And with that Jess quickly slips away.  
  
Tristan turns his attention back to Dean, "did you kiss her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Dean said defiantly.  
  
"You're nose is doing that flaring thing. You're lying!!!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, no I have not kissed her!" Dean admitted. "Did you?" he asked softly.  
  
"No," Tristan said sadly.  
  
"Why the hell not?! She's been living with you for the past three weeks and she hasn't fallen for the Dugrey charm?" Dean questioned.  
  
Tristan sighed, "I really like her. No scratch that, I think I love her. She's really special and I don't want to lose her." Tristan said honestly.  
  
"And you won't. Damn, I've never seen you this way before. She's all yours, but to tell you the truth, I never had her." Dean said sadly.  
  
"Thanks," Tristan said. "There's a girl out there for you too."  
  
Dean gave him a small smile. "What are you waiting for, go tell Rory how you really feel."  
  
::AT THE PARK::  
  
Jess wandered through the cobble pathway leading to the lake. The moon could be clearly seen and a few stars twinkled above. The only noise came from the grasshoppers and the trickling water from the fountain that was not too far away. He loved this place; this was the place were he shared his first kiss, wrote his first novel, and most importantly, this was a place where he could get away from everything and everyone. He took a seat on the bench facing the lake and continued his thoughts.  
  
'I'm not involved in the love triangle.' Yea right Jess. I finally meet the most amazing woman and she's involved with both of my best friends. I wonder if her lips taste like strawberries?  
  
"Jess?"  
  
Startled, Jess looks up and finds Rory slowly walking towards him. "Rory.um.hi."  
  
"I thought it was you," Rory said with a smile and then realizing that she might be intruding, "Do you want to be alone right now?"  
  
"Yes," Jess said softly, "No."  
  
Rory gave him a small smile, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"I'll tell you later when I have it all figured out." Jess promised. "What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." Rory explained. Rory shivers feeling the coldness of the night.  
  
"Here take this," Jess said as he took off his beloved blue jacket. He drapes it over her shoulders as he breath in her intoxicating scent. Leaning close to her he whispered in her ear, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Rory turned her head and his lips captured hers forcing the coldness out of their bodies. Jess gently placed his hand at the back of her neck and caressed her soft skin. His lips glided over her swollen lips begging for entrance. Rory slightly opens her mouth and welcomes him in. Their tongues move together slowly, gently, savoring the sensation they were both feeling.  
  
A young man watches from the shadows. His eyes were burning with anger as he watched his best friend and true love kiss passionately in front of him. He steps out of the shadows and makes his way towards them. 


	5. Broken Hearts

THE VERY THOUGHT OF YOU  
  
  
  
BROKEN HEARTS  
  
  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
  
  
A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter of The Very Thought of You. I do have to warn you that in this chapter there will include profanity and violence. Thanks for the feedback! So this is it, sit back and enjoy the finale!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan stepped out of the darkness and slowly walked towards his best friend.  
  
"It really is a lovely night for a stroll," Tristan said trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
Jess abruptly pulls away from Rory and stands up to face Tristan. "Tristan, let me explain." Jess began.  
  
Tristan's fury is unleashed as he lunges at Jess. Jess looses his balance and the two boys fall into the lake.  
  
"You fucking asshole!" Tristan yelled as he punched Jess on the jaw. "I love her!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
Jess reels backwards from the pain. He touched his jaw pausing for a second to look at Tristan. "You don't love her, you don't know how to love." Jess said coldly.  
  
Jess is rewarded with another punch from Tristan. "You bastard, Rory belongs to me." Tristan snarled.  
  
Jess throws a punch of his own and hits Tristan squarely on the eye. "You fuck, Rory is not a piece of property! She's not your sports car or designer clothes. You moron, she's a god damn human being!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
Tristan backs away stunned. "You're right," Tristan began softly, "She's not a piece of property. But you are wrong about my devotion for her. I would give up all my worldly possession in a heartbeat to live the rest of my life with her."  
  
Jess looks at Tristan, shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth.  
  
"Do you love her?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jess stated honestly.  
  
Having totally forgotten about Rory they simultaneously turn their heads to find an empty bench. The boys drag themselves out of the water and walk out of the park.  
  
  
  
::AT THE DUGREY ESTATE::  
  
  
  
"Oh good heaven, what happened to both of you?!" Nathanial exclaimed as the two boys entered the kitchen. Nathanial opens the freezer door and pulls out two packages of frozen peas. "Keep this on your jaw to numb the pain." Nathanial instructed as he handed the frozen package to Jess.  
  
"And you Master Tristan, keep this on your eye so the swelling will go down." Nathanial said as he gave the other package to Tristan. "May I ask who is to blame for all of this?" Nathanial inquired.  
  
The boys point at each other.  
  
"Ah, then I think I will leave you boys alone." Nathanial said. "This may not be the right time but Miss Gilmore asked me to tell you that she will be leaving the country tomorrow." Nathanial said to Tristan.  
  
"When did she say that?!" Tristan asked.  
  
"She left ten minutes ago. She took all her stuff and walked out the door." Nathanial said with sympathy in his voice. He turned around and walked out the door leaving the two boys alone in their misery.  
  
Tristan turns to Jess, "How was the kiss?" he asked softly. Tristan didn't make eye contact instead he focused on the elaborate design on the counter.  
  
Jess looked at his best friend, "Amazing," Jess said with a small grin.  
  
Tristan looks up and gives him a small smile. "You lucky bastard." Tristan said. "Do you know how much I want to punch you right now?"  
  
Jess waves his ice pack, "Tristan, you've already accomplished that. You clearly lack imagination." Jess said with a smirk.  
  
"We have to go after her." Tristan said.  
  
"No, I think we should give her time to be by herself. And another thing, do you know what to say to her?" asked Jess.  
  
"An apology for the way I acted and tell her I love her." Tristan said.  
  
"You see we have a little problem. You love her, Dean loves her, and I really like her." Jess explained.  
  
"So you don't love her?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I just met her, I'm not sure. I can honestly say that I am very attracted to her but I don't know if it could be more."  
  
"Dean doesn't love her." Tristan told Jess. "He told me at the pub."  
  
"Hm, how do you know you love her?" Jess inquired.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that not having having her in my life, I feel empty. In three weeks she managed to capture my heart, elate my soul, and make me so crazy that all I can do is think about her."  
  
"She also turned you into a babbling poet." Jess said with a smirk. "I wonder where she's at right now." Jess said.  
  
"She's with Paris." Tristan stated.  
  
"Huh?" Jess mumbled.  
  
"Paris is a friend of hers and she doesn't live too far away."  
  
"If she has a friend in London, then why is she staying with you?" asked Jess.  
  
"They're good friends but they can't stand being with each other too long." Tristan explained. "Come on, let's find Rory." Tristan said impatiently.  
  
"But before we do anything, this ice pack is not numbing the pain. Do you have anything to drink?" Jess asked as he threw the ice pack on the counter.  
  
"I have a couple beers in the fridge or we can always open a bottle of wine from the wine celler..."  
  
  
  
::THE FOLLOWING MORNING::  
  
  
  
"My head and jaw hurts." whined Jess as he lifted himself off of the couch.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" complained Tristan as he rubs his head.  
  
"That came out a whisper," Jess said defensively. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
Tristan bolts out of his chair. "Rory is leaving this morning! We have to go find Paris!"  
  
Jess looks at him with confusion, "Paris? As in Paris, France?"  
  
"No you idiot, Paris Geller. Wow, my head really hurts. I already know where to go. I totally forgot that I was there a week ago."  
  
More confusion. "huh?" asked Jess.  
  
Tristan sighed, "Just follow me."  
  
  
  
::THE FRONT DOOR OF THE GELLAR RESIDENCE::  
  
Paris hears the doorbell so she stands up from her desk to open the front door. "May I help you?" she asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Hello, goodmorning. We're here to visit Miss Gilmore." Tristan said charmingly.  
  
Paris looks at the suave blonde, "You're Tristan." Paris stated. Glancing at the raven hair boy next to him, "And you must be Jess."  
  
The two boys glanced at each other.  
  
"She left an hour ago," Paris continued. "She knew that you would come here so she wrote a letter for each of you, including Dean." Paris said as she handed the envelopes to Tristan and Jess.  
  
"I have seen Rory go through so much trauma in her life and I refuse to let her go through anymore heartache. She's confused and tired, so please leave her alone." Paris said and then abruptly closes the door on them.  
  
::ONE YEAR LATER::  
  
Tristan often thought of Rory but kept his promise to Paris to never try to find her. He often wondered where Rory was, if she was dating anyone, and if she already forgotten him. Dean got back with Laura and is currently engaged. Jess is currently writing his latest novel so women in his life is not on his priority list. Tristan sank deeper in his chair and played back his favorite daydream. His daydreams only consist of him, Rory, and lots of kissing.  
  
Tristan landed in Boston right on schedule giving him enough time to get on his connecting flight. Last summer when British Airlines lost his baggage he made a vow never to check anything in. As he dragged his two heavy luggages off the plane, he wondered if that vow was really that brilliant. He spotted a cart as he exited the terminal and made his way towards it. As he was unloading his luggages he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.  
  
"Pardon me sir, but I believe that is my cart," a familiar voice said in a mock British tone.  
  
A smile spread over Tristan Dugrey's face. "Rory Gilmore," Tristan said. He spins around and is face to face with the love of his life. Unable to keep his joy bottled up Tristan pulls her into a hug and swings her around.  
  
Placing her down but not letting go Tristan says, "When you left, I thought I would never see you again." Tristan leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Looking up at his crystal blue eyes, "Tristan I'm sorry." Rory said.  
  
Tristan pulls her into a hug, "You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Rory pulls away slightly, "I lied to you. In the letter I wrote that I didn't love you but I didn't mean it. The first time I knew I loved you was when we were watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I placed my hand on your chest I felt your heart beating so fast. And when you held me in your arms that night, I knew at that moment, I could spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Tristan lowered his head and captured her lips. "Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?" asked Tristan.  
  
Rory nodded her head.  
  
"The moment you stole my luggage cart." Tristan said with a smile.  
  
Rory lifted her face as he slid his arms tighter around her and touched his lips to hers. They clung to each other, cool lips warming as they gave each other heat and strength and pleasure. For the first time, Rory buried her fingers in Tristan's chaotic blond hair, felt its silky texture, smelled the fragrance of soap and cologne. When he touched her lips with his tongue, she shivered and her skin grew hot, sensitive to the slightest movement of his body.  
  
When he pulled her closer, she swayed back, drawing him with her, afriad to let go and afraid to hold on. Afraid of the whirlpool of desire and fear, need and exultation she felt. Never in her life had she stood so close to another human being, never had she risked so much. But she knew everything would work out, she finally found the man that would love her and protect her forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: THANK YOU for reading this story! I hope I was able to amuse and excite all your senses. I started watching Gilmore Girls Beginnings and I realized why I fell in love with GG in the first place; TRISTAN! Now my heart is torn between first season's hearthrob and second season's bad boy! Trory or Literati?! Grrr... 


End file.
